


How To Be a Heartbreaker

by Penniecolonn



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Illness, Player!Firey, Slow Burn, Soon to be added additional tags, Talk about mental illnesses, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penniecolonn/pseuds/Penniecolonn
Summary: Freelancer Photographer, Instagram star, and Playboy whose name is Firey meets a sudden obstacle in his life.





	How To Be a Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, the 1st fic I’ve written in ao3 ever. And let me tell, it is hard to edit.

  Firey let out a soft chuckle as he looked to the younger man who sat down right in front of him. The younger man’s eyes were swell from the crying earlier, his eyes staring at Firey’s in disbelief.

  Firey then stood up, batting his brown, hazel eyes at the other’s emerald eyes. His hazel eyes shimmered under the moonlight, the stars shining ever so brightly underneath their dinner table, covered in rose petals and two plates of uneaten dessert. His face showed a smile he’d worn at final moments. The bitter, sour, and heartbreaking one.“It’s not you, it’s me.” Firey’s bitter tone rang out. Fireworks then lit up around them, complimenting the stars around. The sound was noisy, but Firey had formed a very understandable word with his mouth, it wasn’t heard, but the younger man knew what he just said.

  “Goodbye.” Firey said, turning back from the man and walking away from him, slowly and slowly, never turning back.

* * *

 

Last words from last night’s dinner date rang around his mind. Firey didn’t like it though. It sounded like it came from a romance-drama movie where character A has bad traits and plays with people’s hearts and eventually plays with character B’s heart. B falls in love with A but A is a player and leaves B and in the end, they get together and live happily ever after. Typical. Sadly, that’s not how life goes in reality. Over the current time, Firey would say (and even brag) that he’s gotten in at least 21 relationships counting the broken one from yesterday. The old habit was getting boring, and it was the same thing everyday.

  Eventually, he’ll find someone, grab lunch with them, they ask him for a date, he agrees, and they go out for more dates, then there’s the hugs, kisses, and pledging for each other.

The only thing he played in that was to go with the flow and break it if he’s not content.

His eyes cluelessly stared at the beige ceiling above him, the ceiling fan was running, and all he could do was stare. He’d took at least two shots of wine last night, and yet he still feels like he has a hungover. Firey then hurried to the bathroom, his arms holding his stomach in pain and nausea. Within a few minutes of dangling in the bathroom, his phone rang. He heard it from the bathroom, then dried his face using a nearby towel and reached out for his phone.

 “Hello?” Firey greeted.

 “You sound groggy. You just woke up, haven’t you?” The person on the other line replied. It was Coiny.

 “Yeah. I had a hangover. What do you want?”

 “Well, If you’re not busy, I actually wanted to invite you to the newly opened amusement park. Me and the gang wanted to go. But that’s if you’re not busy.”

 “Busy? Why would I be busy?”

 “Well, don’t you- oh. I should’ve guessed it would happen soon enough.”

 “You didn’t? That’s funny. You always do.”

 “Well, first of all, you were quite different being with him, and, it was longer than all your recent relationships.”

 “Wow, you keep track of my relationships? What a fan, I’m flattered.”

 “Shut up. I’m only doing this so you can finally have somebody to be with you at your  lonely, gloomy home. And also to make you finally stop being a third wheel and a cockblock.”

 “Aw, you do care!”

 “You’re getting a lot annoying everyday. Are you gonna go or not?”

 “Yeah, I will.”

 

  Firey then ended the call, and plopped himself back to bed. Too much things to do, too little time. Heck, he hasn’t eaten breakfast nor has he taken a bath. He doesn’t really have the energy to do these things, unless there’s a price in the end. But there would never be a prize. He never understood how life works, or goes. He knows how life is made, but never knew how to go through life. He had thought life is about fame, popularity, and money.

  He thought you could never live a good life without these three things, or that you could never make a change without them.

  He stood correct about what he had told himself.

  For now.

  He rolled off his bed, falling down on the red carpet mat and stood up, to get a shower and get breakfast. Firey’s legs ached, and it hurt taking each step, like he just ran a marathon yesterday night. His hands glided up the empty, dusty cabinets, only to find nothing in there. He forgot to go to the grocery store. Again. He sighed, then dragged himself to the refrigerator and found a bowl of waffle batter, a few bottles of beer, and some pitchers of water. Nothing else.

  Firey groaned at the sight.

  If only he had been able to go to the grocery he wouldn’t have had to suffer with a small pile of food in his apartment that can only last him for a day. He’d blame the people, though. There were fans, interviewers, and journalists all around city that was ready to interview a famous or an infamous person 24/7 whether they be on vacation or not. And Firey hated them a lot. He can’t go to the grocery without wearing a not-so obvious mask and not dragging any attention from the people.

  Firey actually kept a list of what people would ask him if they come up to him. Fans would ask him if they could get his autograph or a selfie with him. Interviewers/Journalists would ask him if he could work with them in taking pictures. Then some strangers who apparently doesn’t know who he is just asks him for take a photo of them and their friends or family and just be shocked on what a very detailed picture he just took.

  It was a coincidence, really. A famous Instagram star who actually happens to be a photographer. Everything was perfect.

First, a camera. Firey got every good brand. Fujifilm, Canon, Nikon, Sony, LUMIX, Panasonic, Casio, to name a few.

  Second, good places. Firey has tons of negotiations with people abroad and one of them is a worldwide pilot who’s happy to give him a discount every time he decides to go to another country or state.

  Third, looks. Of course, if he wanted to be a popular Instagram star, he’d first have to look good to appeal the fans.

  And finally, editing. After being done in his course of Photography, he’d known how to get good editing, filters, effects, and photoshop. Though, he doesn’t use photoshop in any Instagram post he ever did. All these were what he needed to live a nice life. His month was almost booked with people asking him to be a photographer at an occasion.

  He dragged the bowl out of the fridge, and came upon the waffle maker by the counter. He opened the lid, poured the cold waffle batter onto the mould, then grabbing the black wire and inserting it on the wall extension, and snapping the lid close.

  Next thing in his checklist was to take a bath while the waffle’s cooking. Then he had to eat, toothbrush, wear some clothes, hide from the journalists, and make his way to the amusement park where Coiny and the others have been waiting for him.

* * *

 

 “That fucker is taking too long!” The copper-haired man had complained at the girl next to him.

 “Then why did you invite him in the first place?” Pin snapped back at Coiny who kept complaining and groaning. Coiny then finally stopped when he has no more reply. “Touché, Pin. Touché.” He then turned to see if Cake was getting any texts from Firey but he sadly shook his head. Coiny needed to make a decision. Right now.

 Coiny would never mind if they’d leave Firey, so that he could spend some time alone in the amusement park or if Firey just told him he’d go but never made the promise. Tennis ball waited impatiently, his thumbs twiddling with each other while the boy next to him, Grassy has been looking forward to this trip, but some menace named Firey just had to ruin it. Coiny knew Tennis ball was also mad.

 “That’s it!” Coiny screamed, his feet stomping down the pavement. “We’re leaving that fuck. He can do whatever he wants, I don’t care. I hate waiting!” Pin hesitated to confront Coiny, because she knows there’s nothing she can do but go with the flow with him.

 Pin knew Coiny. A lot, actually. One of his traits being arrogant and grumpy. But in contrast to that, Coiny can be caring and kind. Just not right now.

 Coiny is pretty hard to understand for Pin. They’ve been friends for too long, and Pin very well knows about Coiny’s tantrums and occasional mood swings and sometimes she gets hard times wherein she doesn’t know how to confront Coiny. He always stayed as a Co-Leader at groups with Pin, but he has his own pride and refuses to take any comment from others. Even Pin herself.

 Pin sighed in disbelief, and followed Coiny and the others who just walked in the entrance of the amusement park.

—

 Even in an air conditioned cab, Firey still felt hot. As in literal hot. He was covered with scarves, a hat, and his Chanel sunglasses. The driver felt really uncomfortable with it and kindly asked him to take off his scarves and hat because it was disturbing and the driver was suspecting Firey’s a wanted criminal of some sort. Gladly, the driver didn’t panic when he saw who it really was. It was like he didn’t know who Firey is, but that’s okay. He didn’t want to cause any riot anyway.

 Once he had paid the driver and stepped out of the cab, all eyes were on him like this was a Hollywood blockbuster premiere and he was walking down the red carpet. Most of them were just fans looking for a selfie or an autograph.

 Firey was atleast, kind enough to deal with them. He spent roughly a good 5 minutes smiling for selfies and signing whatever they gave him. Then, he finally made it inside the amusement park.

It was no lie.

 He walked around to find a ride he could enjoy. The Ferris wheel?The carousel? No, that’s too childish. Viking? Not now.. then his eyes were captured by a sight of the rollercoaster. It was bigger than what his Television had showed him. It looked fun, and he could hear screams of giggles and fright just from the far distance he had with the rollercoaster.

He had to try it out.

 When Firey thought this place was fun, it wasn’t. It was strict on a point where they have to fill each seat in the rollercoaster (except the front and back to equality) even if you’re next to a complete stranger. It was understandable, really. The park had gotten a good reputation and it earned itself tons of visitors in return. In short, they had to fill in every seat so the next batch would move smoothly and fast, rather than the line moving roughly and slow.

 In no time, Firey found himself sitting next to a whoever-this-person-is at somewhere in the middle row. It looked like a girl, probably at her twenties. Grey turtle neck sweater that’s totally not branded. Looks cheap.

 Green hair cut unevenly, puffy cheeks, and he couldn’t see where her eyes are, or what she fully looked like.

 But one thing was for sure, he was displeased.

 It seemed like her hairdresser had poor eye vision the last time she took a cut.

 Her turtle neck sweater looked really cheap. As in, obvious cheap. He didn’t have anything against poor people, though Firey doesn’t like the sight of cheap clothes that were just probably bought for a dollar or less. He felt concerned as hell for the girl.

 His train of thoughts stopped when the rollercoaster finally moved. It was smooth. No rough movements nor shaking. They were approaching a straight rail, then slowly rising up and up. Firey gulped his breath and tried not to look down from the frighteningly high height that just gave him goosebumps. On the other hand, the stranger seemed calm, as if she had been here before and rode it.

 Once they ascended to the highest peak, the rollercoaster dashed down the rails. Echoes of screaming, excitement, and fright covered the air.

 Nothing else was heard. Then went the crazy lines and curves of the rails and more frighteningly high heights to scare Firey off his feet.

 Firey felt like the world has ended. Or at least his world had ended.

He felt pale, and couldn’t move.

 His stomach felt sick and horrible.

 As soon as the train stopped, the seats were finally open for people to exit. But he couldn’t move. Firey froze there, scared and traumatised. The girl had tried shaking him and poking his face, but nothing worked.

 The girl then received something disgusting in return.

 Time stopped, and everything froze. Firey finally woke up from his paralysation and the first thing he saw was himself throwing up on a person he doesn’t know.

 Next thing he heard were whispering, the sound of gossip, and camera shutters.

 The girl looked onto him, her purple eyes meeting his hazel ones, her face had shown shock, and disgust. He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

 

 “Oh Gosh, I’m so sorry for throwing up on you! I didn’t mean it in the first place, I sometimes get air sick so.. heh..” said Firey as his hand slid up his head.

 

 The girl then smiled, face changing from negative to positive. “Ah, no worries! It’s fine, don’t worry!”

 

 “N..no, uhm.. how do I put this..” he muttered, his feet patting up and down. “Ah! Please, let me buy you some clothes in repayment.” He offered. The stranger tooka moment of silence to think about it but then she eventually agreed to it.

 “Ah, by the way, what’s your name? I haven’t known it yet. How rude of me to throw up on someone I don’t know whose name is.”

 The stranger chuckled, and told him, “Leafy. What’s yours?”

 “Oh, It’s Firey.”

 

 Walking to the mall was horrible. Every step Leafy made was horrible, and disgusting. The smell was displeasing. It felt icky, though Firey had offered for her to wait at the park, Leafy refused since he doesn’t know her sizes. Both arrived at Uniqloo.

 “Uh, do you want to buy here, or maybe I dunno, somewhere else?” Firey asked.

 “Eh-Uh, No thanks... this is your repayment to me and I don’t really want to be picky. Uniqloo is a nice brand so it’s fine..”

 

 Firey was left sitting. The only thing he was going to do was to pay for the clothes since Leafy had told him she would just pick clothes herself. At least there would be no more grey turtle neck sweater. She handed him a pair of clothing, jeans and a shirt. Nothing else. Firey then paid it out of the counter, the two then went to the bathroom and he waited once again.

 Leafy then had stepped out of the bathroom, having fully changing her clothes. “Thanks for the clothes..” She murmured.

 “My pleasure. Uh, are you heading back to the park?”

 “Yeah. My friends are waiting for me.”

 “Oh, my friends left me.”

 Leafy laughed at his reply, while Firey was left embarrassed. “Oh, Sorry.. my manners. I guess you can find them now?”

 “I suppose..” Firey muttered, he was unsure if they would still be there, but even if they were there, Coiny would beat the hell out of him for being late. Oh well.

 “Oi, Leafster!”

 Firey heard a new voice. The source came from his back and there he saw a redhead waving his hands towards their direction. Firey’s head went back to Leafy’s as her face brightened up.

 “Blocky! Hey!” Leafy exclaimed, waving her hands back to him. The guy named ‘Blocky’ ran up to the two of them.

 “So uh, are you a kidnapper or something?” Blocky asked, pointing towards Firey.

“I suppose that’s how you act when you meet strangers?” Firey snapped, crossing his arms.

 Blocky was shocked at his response. “Chill, I’m teasing!” “Yeah, right.” Firey muttered under his breath. He felt like an awkward kid sitting in a supposed-to-be-date-but-turned-into-a-dinner with his parents. Even more, he felt like a third wheel but the way he puts third wheel is like he’s assuming they’re dating.

Wait... are they?

 

 Firey’s head rolled up tons of imaginations of things he did back when he dated people, and then replacing them with these two. His brain was panicking, like solving for the area of an atomic cube in just 30 seconds. The calculations weren’t valid. It didn’t sound right. Something wasn’t right. Maybe he was making assumptions? But what if he’s not?

“Blocky, this is Firey. I met him at the amusement park. And we’re here cause... he threw up on me. And he bought me clothes so.. yeah.” Leafy awkwardly told the redhead.

“Oh, I thought you guys were on a date!” He teased, his hand playfully slapping Leafy’s shoulder.

“Come on, it’s been just two weeks!” Leafy replied at him, softly punching Blocky’s side.

 Firey snapped into reality. Oh. Oh. Oh.

 So wait, they aren’t dating?

 Does this mean I have been assuming they were?

 And my head has created millions of things they would do if they had?

 This must mean I always butt into strangers’ social lives and assume they date this person?

 Am I really that fucked up?

 He shook his head to see Blocky and Leafy having a nice conversation while he’s being left out. It’s not like he’s important or anything, though.

 “I’ll be going,” Firey excused himself, leaving without looking back.

“Oh, Okay. Thanks for everything!”

—

 Coiny kept growling about Firey being late nonstop. It was getting annoying and irritating Grassy had asked TB if they could get ice cream since he was hungry. It was no surprise that Grassy had used it to escape Coiny. Pin tried to calm him down, but Coiny didn’t listen.

 Firey had kept nodding and kept silent the whole argument. These things were normal to the both of them, so Firey sort of just lived with it and labelled it as ‘normal’.

 Coiny took a deep breath and exhaled, rubbing his temples and grumbling. Pin was about to  speak up, “All right. I’m done speaking.” He said, looking refreshed as usual. Pin didn’t speak anymore.

 Coiny, Pin, TB, Grassy, and Firey all went out for a Crispie Crème to grab a bite. They’d just ordered some coffee, (though Grassy ordered water since he’s a bit tad young) and 2 dozens of honey glazed donuts. The table was quiet, just filled with noises of munching, and phone tapping.

 “So, Firey..” Coiny started, looking over at Firey who’s currently glued to his phone right now.

 “Yeah?” He replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

 “I was wondering.. since you broke up with the other one..” Coiny rambled, then paused to think. Both Pin and Firey knew what he was heading for here. Pin’s eyes shot up at his first phrase while Firey remained glued to his phone.

 “When are you going to start dating again?” Coiny finished.

 Then everything around Firey was grey. Time froze, as Firey’s brain slowly worked to create sentences and words, binding and connecting letters, his thoughts broken, and all he could think of was..

 That thing..

 It was a while for Firey to have had an adventure like this. Throwing up on someone and assuming that they’re dating with someone you barely know. It was fun, like the fun he had in high school... Not really all throughout high school, though. He hadn’t thought of dating for the past hours, maybe he’s getting tired of it, but he couldn’t, and he can’t, right?

Dating with others can be fun if the one you’re dating is fun, right?

It can be like an adventure, a trip to wonderland, right?

It will be fun right?

Won’t it?

 Will it?

 Right?

 Thud.

 

 Coiny watched Firey collapse all of a sudden, his head hitting the table. Except he was breathing. And alive. “Coiny, this isn’t good.. do you think I should..” Pin spoke behind him, her tone comforting and worried. They needed to do something without panicking even though Grassy already looks like he’s gonna faint at any moment.

 “No, don’t. It’s nothing major..” Coiny reassured Pin whose hands were shaking while holding her phone to call 911.

 “But Coiny.. What if.. it is something major?” Pin hesitatingly asked him, and his reply was a stutter of, “Let’s hope it isn’t.”

 Everything felt blurry. Firey’s eyes were shut tight, but he was breathing. He wasn’t moving, but his heart is still pumping. It’s okay, it will be alright. Everything will be fine. That’s what he thinks, even though he can faintly hear the screams and whispers of Pin and Coiny shaking his body.

 He still won’t open his eyes.

 All Firey knows is that his mind is set on pause. He’s not waking up for a while now, and all he can see are blurry visions of the past.

  His past.

  First, it was the final date he went to.

  Second, it was him hanging out in the club with some girl.

  Third, he was watching a movie with a guy he dated a few years ago.

  Fourth, they were eating lunch together.

  Fifth, it was the reason why this all started.

  Ah, the reason why this all started...

  His eyes opened up.

 “Firey! You’re awake! I’m so glad I don’t have to call 911...” Pin exclaimed, her hands on her chest as she breathed heavily.

 Then Coiny spoke, “What the shit man, I was worried. What happened?”

 Firey then thought, what happened? His mind ran into words and unreasonable excuses, and he blurted out..

 “Oh god, Guys. I think I just used my brain for once.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Level 2 May come sometime when im free. For now, enjoy those 3k words and Firey having anxiety. For the first time in forever.
> 
> Or, so it is.


End file.
